


The morning, embracing with you

by anakinskyguy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinskyguy/pseuds/anakinskyguy
Summary: Just a little story!I write it just for fun!Maybe I will write some long story about Klance!Klance is the most delicious couple I have ever met!I am glad to meet they in the anime VOLTRON:LEGENDARY DEFENDER!This story may have some grammer mistakes...sorry I' m a Chinese and my English is not well!No bottom or top,just a little story,and in which they just have themselves and each other.





	The morning, embracing with you

Keith looked at Lance and looked at him in a strange way. He felt as if he hadn't stood side by side with lance for a long time, because he had gone to the blade of mamora, and chose to leave team voltron for a while. After that, the two people's intersection is very few, each ran to their own way.  
He felt that there seemed to be a blank in his mind, no matter how hard he tried to complete the task, trying to make up for the blank, he found his behavior to no avail.  
But when he saw Lance again,he feel the blank spaces in his mind seem to be filled.A new feeling, never felt.  
It was a sunny morning, when Keith took off his mask to lion, and he saw lance standing outside the lion. It was clear that the sun had just reached the horizon, but lance had cleaned himself up and stood outside the lion castle in a green coat. When he saw Keith coming back, he went straight to the past and held Keith in his arms.   
" it was a surprise. I thought no one would get up so early, even if someone would get up and not be you. " Keith said," you love beauty, the latest, the longest, and the longest time. ”  
" because I know you'll be back. Although you didn't tell us in advance you would come back, but my instinct told me you would be back today. " lance released his hand, scratching his head, and laughing.   
Keith thinks his heart is beating violently. The strange feeling that is not coming out. He stared at lance, with the morning light coming out of the horizon, and he felt he was falling in love.


End file.
